


August 17, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'You were always by my side?'' Amos muttered before he viewed the empty area where Martha Kent's spirit once stood.





	August 17, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''You were always by my side?'' Amos muttered before he viewed the empty area where Martha Kent's spirit once stood and he began to sob with tears streaming down his face.

THE END


End file.
